By The Way
by MusicalKiller
Summary: A Whole Bunch Of Songfics I Write For Fun Or Just Because. Flames Are Welcome, Constructive Criticisms Are Worshiped.


This is my first Songfic and it's from both Itachi and Sakura's point of view.  
The Gist Of It All: Itachi is leaving Sakura because he is scared that he will hurt her like her ex. Sakura won't let him leave because she wants to prove him wrong and fix the scars his past left him.

**In the winding down hours,  
I let your heart down again…  
**Itachi stood over Sakura's sleeping body, his onyx eyes searching her still form for anything that might stop him from going through with his plan. As he fought with his hesitation a part of him almost hoped she would try to stop him like she had tried to stop Sasuke. A sad smirk played across his lips as he told himself once again that she wouldn't do that for him. Closing the door quietly each step killed him as he walked away from her. Away from her smile, away from her voice, away from her smell, away from **Sakura**.  
**  
**_'What did I do to make a scene so gory?  
I'm no better than the ones before me._**'  
**He thought.

**Old habits die hard.  
I always end up hating the end…  
**Sakura ran out of her apartment, struck by a powerful sense of déjà vu as she headed for the gate out of Konoha, praying that she would catch Itachi before he left her forever. She hated herself at that moment. She was trying to stop her beloved Itachi from making the same mistake Sasuke did.  
She knew she would hate the outcome…

_'What did I do to make a scene so gory?  
I'm no better than the ones before me.'  
_She thought.

**In the middle of a breakdown,  
Watching you scream…  
You're in the middle of a breakdown,  
Screaming at me.**  
Itachi blinked back tears at the sound of Sakura's voice calling out for him and the feel of her arms around his waist.  
He threw her away from him hating the shock and pain in her eyes and knowing he would never forgive himself.  
Her attempt to stop him.  
His attempt to hate her.  
Both failing.  
Tears ran down her perfect face as she begged him not to leave. He saw her tears of sadness turn to tears of anger and frustration, but he saw more love in her eyes at that moment than he had in his whole life. He knew he could never love her that much. He could come close, but never that much and for this he hated himself.

**And by the way,  
By the way,  
What made you think you'd have it your way?**  
Sakura's sadness and fear turned to anger as she screamed at him. Who did he think he was? He had no right to leave her! All she ever did was love him. She will always love him. Could he not see that?

**And by the way,  
By the way,  
Don't say I didn't warn you  
That I'll always stay the same.**  
Itachi winced at the acidic words Sakura screamed at him. Didn't she know that he was helping her? He had told her over and over again that he would never change. He hurt his mother, his father, his brother, his entire clan, and everyone he ever loved! It was only a matter of time before he hurt her. Couldn't she see that?

**Speechless and frozen.  
Uncomfortable silence again…  
**Sakura ran out of words meant to make him stay she gave in to the pain and let the sobs she was so desperately holding in break free from her chest.

**  
**_'What did I do to make a scene so gory?  
I'm no better than the ones before me…'  
_They thought, sorting through the turmoil that had become their emotions.

**I'm in the middle of a breakdown,  
Watching you scream.  
You're in the middle of a breakdown,  
Screaming at me.  
**Itachi's anger at Sakura's misunderstanding won the battle in his heart. He screamed at her, blind to his own words and their affect on her. She stared at him tears still flowing from her wide green eyes. She couldn't believe his words. How was he helping her? This was only hurting her more and more!

**And by the way,  
By the way,  
What made you think you'd have it your way? **  
**And by the way,  
By the way,  
Don't say I didn't warn you  
That I'll always stay the same.**

**Battered and bruised...**  
**Broken confused…  
**They both lay on the ground motionless staring at each other.  
Her body broken and bruised, a temporary monument to her struggle to keep him.  
His body bloody and broken, the scars a permanent reminder of his failure to save her.

_'I didn't warn you that I'd always stay the same…'_

What did you think?  
R&R!  
Flames welcomed, Construtive Critisisums are worshiped.


End file.
